poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Prehistoric Nightmare/Transcript
This is the transcript for "Prehistoric Nightmare" in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) Sunset Shimmer: '''Man, what a night. '''Tino Tonitni: It sure was. - (We see May running away from something and hides in the dark room filled with bunk beds) May: (Panting) Where am I? What on earth is that thing? (A silhouetted theropod dinosaur taller than May growls at her and then screams in terror and runs off) - - (Cut to Tino and his friends) Sunset Shimmer: Where's May? She's not here in about like 20 minutes ago. - - Ash Ketchum: (Yawns) I'm pretty tired. A little shut eye wouldn't hurt anything right? Serena: (Yawns) Me too. (Ash and Serena fall asleep in their beds) Tino Tonitini: '''Uh oh. '''Littlefoot: What? Why "Uh oh?" - - (Tino and Skips see May still sleeping) Skips: Something's not right. Tino Tonitini: What is it, Skips? Skips: It looks like she's trapped in her nightmare. Max: (Gasp) May! May! Wake up! (Cut to May's nightmare) May: Get away! Get away! You blood-thirsty monsters! (The dinosaurs continue chasing her) (One of the Velociraptors jumps on the log roaring at her and tries to pounce her, but May ducks just in time and continues running and then she found the door and closes) May: (Pants and sighs) That was close. (She screams when she sees more raptors in the hallway) May: This can't be real. I must be dreaming. I need to wake up! Maybe I’ll pinch myself. (She pinches herself) Ow! Wake up! Wake up! (She screams and then runs off) (In the real world) - - - - - (Cut to Ash's dream) (He and Pikachu are all alone in the dark, creepy forest. They hear a noise) Ash Ketchum: What was that? (A pack of Deinonychus shows up) Ash Ketchum: Sharpteeth! - - - Yen Sid: It seems that your friends are trapped and hunted by a group of dreameaters called the "Nightmare Dinosaurs." Brock: What are nightmare dinosaurs? Yen Sid: They're carnivorous dinosaurs from another dimension. You see, they may look like dinosaurs, but they're not. They're dreameaters. Clemont: Are they dangerous? - - Lor McQuarrie: Come on, May, wake up! Misty: That's not gonna work, Lor! Carver Descartes: How are we supposed to wake her up?! Freddy the Ferret: '''(brings a shovel) Way ahead of you. (Daphne pulls him back) '''Skips: We'll have to get inside her dream. Sunset Shimmer: Get inside? How? Mordecai: Maybe with the dream catchers? Keesha Franklin: '''I don’t know. - - - '''Rex Ancient: Zoe! Don't fall asleep! (Zoe has already fallen asleep) - - (Now we go to Dawn's nightmare) (She and Piplup are alone in a dark tunnel) Dawn: Piplup, where are we? - (As Dawn and Piplup are walking to find the way out, suddenly a mysterious dinosaur dashes in front of them and disappears into the darkness) Dawn: What was that? Piplup: Piplup? - - (Dawn and Piplup hear a noise from inside the darkness) Dawn: Ash... is that you? (A Dilophosaurus steps out of the darkness opening. Its frills scare Dawn and Piplup) - - Max Taylor: Hey, where are we? Zoe Drake: It looks like we're in the gorge. (They hear a stomping noise) Ash Ketchum: What was that? (Tino sees the Tyrannosaurus Rex walking) Tino Tonitini: (In Alan Grant's voice) Nobody move a muscle! (Everyone stands completely still as the T-Rex continues walking away. Tish suddenly sneezed, that causes the T-Rex to hear them it turns to them and roars starts running towards them) Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! '''Pikachu: '''Pika! '''The Eds: Run away! (They ran off as the T-Rex chases them) Bonnie: MOMMY!! May: Somebody please get me out of this nightmare! Tino Tonitini: It's coming to get us! Sunset Shimmer: We got to wake up from this! - - (The heroes look everywhere to see they are in the creepy looking place full of dinosaur and human skeletons) - - - - (Then suddenly they see more nightmare dinosaurs such as Velociraptors, Deinonychus, Dilophosaurus, Allosaurus, Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Megaraptor and Spinosaurus appears) - (Cut to the real world) Thomas/Nikolai: How's the others? Skips: I can barely find their pulses. If we don't wake them up, they won't make it! Max: Skips, the nightmare dinosaurs are gonna kill our friends and my sister! Do you know how to wake them up? Skips: I don't know. Benson: What do you mean "I don't know?" Wanda Li: '''What do we do now? What do we do? - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''Rainbow Dash: In here! (The heroes gets inside the creepy old bedroom hoping to hide so the nightmare dinosaurs would go away) - - - - - - - Double D: Blink your eyes three times, and we'll be back to the real world. - - - (Everyone wakes up) Sunset Shimmer: Did we make it? Ash Ketchum: I think we did. Tino Tonitini: Yeah, we all did make it. Everyone: Yeah! Alright! Lor McQuarrie: In your face Nightmare Dinosaurs! Losers! Losers! Losers! Eddy: '''We did it, Double-D! We escape the dinosaurs nightmare! They’re gone, baby. '''Double D: And all it takes was to blink our eyes 3 times, Eddy. Mordecai: That was close. Shaggy Rogers: '''Yeah, now let’s celebrate. '''Scooby-Doo: Reah! With ramburgers. - - - - Tino Tonitini: Well, ???. Later days. Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles